Naruto: Ninja of Steel
by Stumpilicious
Summary: What if Naruto found a different jutsu in the Scroll?  What if the teams made actual sense?  I will explore both of these scenarios in one story.  Pairing pending.  Mild bashing for a bit.  Character development, character death.  Rated T.


**Hey guys. This is going to be the only story I work on until it's over or I give up on fanfiction, whichever comes first. This is going to be a stonger Naruto fic. He's not going to be crazy powerful straight off. If you have any constructive criticism, then criticize, if you're going to flame, fill your asshole with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire ^_^! Heeeeeere we goooooo...**

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you." A man with a brown ponytail and a scar across the bridge of his nose said., looking at an exhausted boy with bright blonde hair, striking blue eyes, a hideous orange jumpsuit and whisker marks and his half dead looking clone.

"Well Iruka,", said Mizuki, "he did make a clone..."

"No Mizuki, the other students were all able to make 3 clones, and Naruto's clone can't even stand."

Naruto was on the verge of tears as he left. Iruka was busy looking at the retreating form of his favorite student and he missed the malicious smirk that adorned Mizuki's face.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

"Is that the de- _boy_?"

"I heard he failed three times now."

"Can you imagine what would happen if that _thing_ passed?"

Naruto, who was seated on the swing, looking dejected, ignored their voices. He heard it all before. He didn't know why the villagers hated him, but he didn't care. He decided to leave and go to the only place no one ever bothered him. On top of the Hokage monument. It was a long hike, and most people, after seeing it once wouldn't have a reason to go there again.

Mizuki came upon Naruto, crying, with his knees up to his chest, looking out over the village. Mizuki could barely help but laugh. He schooled himself into his "sympathetic teacher" expression and went to sit next to Naruto. "You know, Iruka was a little harsh, but he didn't enjoy what he did. He holds you to a high standard because he wants you to succeed."

Naruto just sighed and said, "I know, but how can I become Hokage if I can't even become a ninja?"

_'Perfect!' _Mizuki thought. "Well Naruto, there is another way for you to pass, but I'm not sure if you're up for it..."

Naruto sprang to his feet, with his eyes burning with determination, "I'm up for anything Mizuki-sensei. As long as I can be a ninja, I'll do almost anything.

"Well Naruto, in the Hokage Tower there is a..."

Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break

"Hokage-sama, he can't be allowed to get away with this"

"Yeah, can you imagine the chaos he could cause? Especially _that..._ boy!"

"Silence!" He yelled. "First of all, you will capture him, unharmed, and secondly, I want to hear his side of the story before anything is done. Now, go." all of the other shinobi jumped off, hoping to find him first, either to "accidentally" kill him as he "fought back", or to make sure that didn't happen.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

In the forest, Naruto was looking for a jutsu to learn from the scroll. _''Kage Bunshin', no, is that fuinjutsu? Heck no, what's this... Koton jutsu? Kana Tame no Jutsu? That sounds awesome...' _Naruto worked for 3 hours trying to accomplish the _Kana Tame no Jutsu._

Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Iruka yelled, coming up upon a Naruto wearing only a black t-shirt and orange pants.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Guess what! I learned a jutsu from the scroll! That means I pass right?"

Iruka looked at him in shock. "Naruto, who on Earth told you that? Stealing that scroll is a class III offense! If you were anyone else, or a member of the shinobi corps, you could be tried for treason and kil-..." Iruka stopped, staring at Naruto, shocked "Wait,did you say you actually manged to learn a jutsu from that scroll in the few hours it was missing?"

"So the demon learned a new jutsu, yay for him. He's still going to die here, along with you." Mizuki sauntered into the clearing, not bothering to hide his malicious smirk.

"Mizuki! So this was your doing! How dare you use a _student_ to steal the scroll! What's your angle?"

"Angle, whatever do you mean, Iruka? I don't have an angle. I just want the demon dead, and a bit more power. Is that so much to ask?"

"You idiot! Get power the way _real _ninja do! Work hard for it like-"

"Like who? Kakashi, with his sharingan? The Hyuuga with the Byakugan? The sanin, with their summons? No ninja get strong through hard work! You are either born with strength, or you are bold enough to take it!"

As he ranted Naruto was getting progressively angrier. All he had was hard work. He didn't have any special bloodline. He didn't have any ninja clan to fall back on. He had never heard of another Uzumaki. He had nothing.

"...now Iruka, it's time for you to die!" Mizuki finished his rant and through his fuuma shurikin at Iruka. Naruto used his instincts and flew through a few hand seals and thrust his hands foreword. _"Koton: Kana Tame no Jutsu!" _a giant bullet made out of steel materialized in front of him and sped towards Mizuki, stopping the shurikin and almost hitting Mizuki. The traitor Chunin was angry now.

"Enough! Now you both die!" just then, the ANBU showed up, saving Naruto's life. Naruto looked at Iruka, smiled, and passed out.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Naruto woke up to two voices talking near his bed.

"...never would have thought...jutsu...strong...incredible..."

"...not his...clan...the council...not mine...I know but... yes sir..."

"Hey jiji.." Naruto mumbled from his hospital bed. Hearing his voice the two people next to him, the sandaime Hokage and a man Naruto didn't know.

"Naruto," the Hokage said, noting Naruto's questioning glance at the unknown man, "this is Tenzo. He is one of the only people in the village able to utilize two forms of elemental manipulation. He is able to use Mokuton jutsu. In other words, he can use jutsu that no one else can learn, like your Koton."

"Um...Jiji, what's elemental manipulation?" Sandaime and Tenzo facepalmed. It was going to be hard to teach this kid.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

The next day found Naruto at home, waking up to the sound of his door knocking. He woke up and noticed the clock said 5:30

"What the...? Why am I up? Who's knocking? Rent isn't due yet and he usually wakes me up at 7:00 when it is..." He muttered.

He walked to the door, about to give whoever interrupted his dream about being Hokage a piece of his mind. "Who the hell do you think you are waking...me...up...at...oh." He trailed off staring into the face of Tenzo.

"Hello Naruto. Are you ready to train?" He asked with a smile Naruto could only identify as predetory. He went into his apartment and came out about 40 seconds later, wearing his orange. "Okay Tenzo-sensei! What's first?"

Tenzo cracked his knuckles, and gave Naruto an intense look. "First we," he whipped out a piece of paper "find out your personal nature!"

".."

Tenzo sighed, "Naruto, everyone has a certain element they are attuned to. Some people, like me and, you apparently, are attuned to two of them. The five elements are Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning and Wind. Suiton, Doton, Katon, Raiton, and Fuuton. I however, use both water and earth, to create wood. The Hokage and I believe that your steel is the same. Here," He gave Naruto the paper. "channel some chakra into this and we'll see what happens."

Naruto took the paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper wrinkled, and then crumbled away.

Tenzo smiled. "Well it looks like you have Lightning and Earth. I can help you with your Earth, and my sempai can help you with your lightning element. On monday, once you meet your teammates and your sensei, we can plan our training sessions. See you monday morning."

And he left Naruto standing in his doorway., _'And this couldn't wait until later because?' _He went back to bed.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

**Okay, so this site only took like half this fic, and cut the rest off. Big thaks to ****barryc10**** for bringing it to my attention. He get's an imaginary cookie.**


End file.
